Dragon Subjugation Squad
The Dragon Subjugation Squad is a team formed by Midgard's Ds. Its main purpose is to combat and eliminate Dragons. Summary The team was first formed at an unidentified time before the series. Two years prior to the events of the series, the team faced against 'Purple' Kraken, which had invaded Migard. During the battle, Kraken succeeded in dragonifying one of its members, Miyako Shinomiya, and turned her into the same kind as it. Eventually, both Krakens were killed by Mitsuki Mononobe. In Volume 1, Iris Freyja and Yuu Mononobe were inducted as new members after the selection test. During 'White' Leviathan's assault on Midgard, most of the members were dispatched to counter the Dragon. Although their attacks were ineffective at first, Yuu eventually managed to kill Leviathan by transmuting an Anti-Dragon Armament. In Volume 2, the Dragon Subjugation Squad mobilized to drive off Hekatonkheir, succeeding in doing so by using their combined teamwork to push the Dragon away, thus allowing Yuu to finish it off with another Anti-Dragon Armament. In Volume 3, they were dispatched to combat 'Red' Basilisk in order to protect Tear Lightning, which had been marked by the Dragon. While their intial plans failed, the Dragon Subjugation Squad was able to destroy Basilisk by using the Mistilteinn bomb, which they had aquired from NIFL. In Volume 4, the Dragon Subjugation Squad was sent to the Principality of Erlia in order to escort Kili Surtr Muspelheim to Midgard. While there, they were forced to fight against 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr, which was pursuing Kili and later marked Firill Crest as its mate. Although their first battle against it was a failure, they were able to destroy the Dragon during their second encounter in the Great Waterfall of Erlia by using Yuu's Noah turret. However, Kili escaped from them after the conclusion of the battle. In Volume 5, the Dragon Subjugation Squad mobilized to defeat 'Green' Yggdrasil, who had invaded Midgard and had captured several members of Brynhildr Class and Lisa's parents. Thanks to Yuu and Lisa's teamwork, the hostages were safely retrieved, while Yggdrasil's terminal was destroyed by Iris' newly awakened ability to use Catastrophe. In Volume 6, the Dragon Subjugation Squad was dispatched to Tokyo in order to combat Yggdrasil who had recently appeared in Mount Fuji. Thanks to Kili's help, the Counter-Dragon Squad was able to damage Yggdrasil enough to allow Tear to hack its systems, making her the new core of Yggdrasil in the process. In Volume 7, members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad were sent to eliminate the newly born Kraken Zwei. Due to Mitsuki's refusal to harm the hybrid, however, the group was forced to adapt its strategy, imprisoning Zwei inside a mithril-covered hole. Afterwards, the majority of the CDragon Subjugation Squad engaged 'Black' Vritra in battle. Although they were successful in destroying her dragon stand-in and restraining Vritra, the members were shocked to discover that the dragon marks of the girls who had participated in the fight against Zwei had started changing color. In Volume 8, the Dragon Subjugation Squad engaged NIFL's unmanned drones and Hreidmar in combat in order to protect the marked Ds. Later on, most of its members, along with Jeanne Hortensia, took part in an operation to neutralize Kraken Zwei, a battle which ended with Zwei's transformation into a human thanks to Yuu Mononobe. In the aftermath of the operation, all the members along with Kili were marked by Yuu as his mates. In Volume 9, the members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad were confined in Mitsuki's dormitory due to the fact that they had been marked as mates by Yuu. Following NIFL's attempt to invade Midgard, they were relocated to Charlotte's underground cottage for their protection. After Ariella defected to NIFL, the squad prepared to head to the surface in order to combat NIFL and retrieve her. In Volume 10, members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad under Haruka Shinomiya's command were responsible for erecting wind barriers in order to prevent NIFL's troops from advancing. Meanwhile, its core members confronted and subdued Sleipnir, retrieving Ariella in the process. Furthermore, they were successful in eliminating the blood mist surrounding Midgard and disabling Babel Replica thanks to Yuu, Tear and Ariella's efforts. In Volume 12, the Dragon Subjugation Squad reassembled to join forces with NIFL in an attempt to destroy the newly resurrected Bahamut using the fully constructed Deus Dragon Marduk battleship with Iris' Catastrophe as their primary weapon. Despite the unexpected intervention of the sixth True Dragon, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, the squad was successful in eliminating both it and Bahamut through Shion's Antimatter and Iris' enhanced Catastrophe respectively. Members *Mitsuki Mononobe (Captain) *Haruka Shinomiya (Former Captain) *Lisa Highwalker *Firill Crest *Miyako Shinomiya (Deceased) *Ariella Lu *Ren Miyazawa *Iris Freyja *Tear Lightning *Yuu Mononobe (Reserve Member) *Mayumi Trivia *All of its most prominent members so far are or have been part of Brynhildr Class. *The core members of the squad (the students of Brynildr Class) possess almost all the known Authorities, with the exception of Codes Eins and Acht. Category:Teams